


Our last goodbye

by QueenXIV



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Acorn - Freeform, Acorn feelings, BotFA Fix-It, Fix-It, I promise, M/M, bagginshield, too many feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:22:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3118346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenXIV/pseuds/QueenXIV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through the window of my kitchen I could see the oak that was starting to grow slowly. It had only passed a year from the day I had come home and had planted that acorn that brought me so many memories. Some good, some bad, but all of them cherished and never forgotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our last goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, wanna know something? I had so many bottled up feelings since I saw the third movie and hell, I've seen it twice and yet, I did not cry, that's it, until now, writing this bloody fanfic that had been on my mind since I saw the movie the first time. 
> 
> That acorn, god dammit. And by the way, The last goodbye by Billy Boyd? A tear-jerker T^T Seriously, I love that song, it's like, the last goodbye to middle earth... 
> 
> Now! Happy new year, by the way, and hope you like this small story that just had to be put into words and out of my head to live in peace.
> 
> PD: Okay, I just revised the work, and holy hell, I changed all the things I had put wrong like, that this work is F/M not M/M or that the bloody cursive didn't show. why? only god knows.

The sun woke me up, the light sipping through the curtains and blinding me for a few seconds before I blinked and threw the covers off me, putting on my slippers and padding to the kitchen, my light brown curls standing in all directions. Not that I minded, after all, according to all my neighbours, I wasn’t a respectable hobbit anymore, so, the hell with appearances. 

Through the window of my kitchen I could see the oak that was starting to grow slowly. It had only passed a year from the day I had come home and had planted that acorn that brought me so many memories. Some good, some bad, but all of them cherished and never forgotten. 

As I sat down at my table a terrible feeling of loneliness and emptiness invaded me. I still remembered crystal clear that night. That fateful night that had changed my life, made me live adventures, made me find new friends, made me find love and yet brought me so much pain. But I was sure, more sure than anything in my life that I wouldn’t change a thing that had happened. Except for… 

I shook my head, mussing my hair, trying to shake the sadness out of me but of course it never worked. 

All Bag-End was still full of painful memories of their laughter, their songs and their voices planning schemes. My pantry has never been the same since that night, I thought with a smile, staring at the half-empty pantry that used to be full of food. Yet, I didn’t mind, because since I had been back in the Shire I hadn’t been as hungry as before. I even skipped some of the meals of the days and well, than made me even a more unrespectable hobbit in the eyes of some. Not that I cared. 

_“This is our last goodbye…”_

My heart constricted at the thought of his last words to me. My vision blurred slightly and I quickly whipped away the tears that managed to slip out of my eyes. You promised them, Bilbo, that you wouldn’t cry. 

I quickly washed the pots from last night and from breakfast and made my way to the market, trying to forget about that bittersweet pain that came with thinking about them… Him… 

The day passed slowly, as all of them did, with only a few books to entertain me, and god, those books about “adventures” were so boring compared to what I had lived. So, Bilbo Baggins, why not make a book out of it? But I was not in the mood. Some day I would do it, the book, I would write the story of a hobbit and thirteen dwarves on their way to take their long lost home from the dragon that had stolen it. And that way, when none of us live anymore, some will remember our adventures. 

I stared at the little oak tree in my garden as I smoked with my pipe, blowing smoke circles at the moon. That way I spent most of the evening and after a while I went back inside and just when I was starting to doze off in my seat with a book in my lap a knock on the door awoke me. 

“So late, and I’m not waiting for anybody!” I muttered, stomping my way towards the door. 

Thirteen smiling faces appeared on my doorway, too small for everyone to be seen even though they tried, jumping from the back (Bofur of course) and crawling under the others’ legs (that would be Kíli and Fíli). And then a chorus of salutations started from “Bilbo!” to “Mr. Boggins!”. 

I had a knot in my throat but I couldn’t help but smile brightly as the tears spilled from my eyes. Thorin smiled softly at me while the others made their way inside, some going to the pantry, some commenting the rooms where they would sleep or the couch they would take. 

The King didn’t move though, just staring at me with his eyes full of… Love? And then, I just couldn’t bear it anymore and hugged him with all my force, starting to cry with more force, my whole body being shook by the sobs. The tears were soaking his fur but he just laughed lightly and caressed my back and my hair, his hot breath near my ear. 

“Why are you crying, my burglar? Are we so unwelcome here?” Thorin joked and I laughed shakily, shaking my head. 

“It’s just… I am so happy, Thorin! It’s been so long, I thought you would not come!” 

Our foreheads touched, our bodies still pressed close together. His smell, his warmth, I had missed them so much and I had been so close to lose them forever in that blasted battle. 

_“Burglar, you know that I am always true to my word, or don’t you remember my promise?”_

_“This is our last goodbye, Bilbo…” Thorin said to me while he grabbed my hand. I didn’t want to let it go; deep in my heart I didn’t want to go back to the shire._

_“W-why? I mean… I thought you…” I stammered, taken aback by his words. “You don’t want to…” He just smiled and shook his head._

_“No, Bilbo, I am saying this is our last goodbye because next time we see each other, I won’t be saying goodbye to you never again.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and leave kudos and comments pleeeease? If you do, Thorin, Kíli and Fíli will live! (Nah, sorry, not in my power...)


End file.
